Achievements (Payday 2)
General 2nd Payday Birthday These achievements require that you are part of the official Payday 2 Steam group. Halloween 2013 Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages prior to the Halloween Update, but they could not be unlocked and they were replaced by the Halloween 2013 achievements. }} Permanent Event-exclusive These achievements still exist but are only obtainable during halloween. Celebration These achievements require that you are part of the official Payday 2 Steam group. Armored Transport DLC Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages prior to the Armored Transport update, but they could not be unlocked and they were replaced by the Armored Transport achievements. }} Owned Ownership of the DLC is required. Not owned The following can be unlocked by joining a host who owns the DLC. Celebration The following only require membership in the official Payday 2 Steam group. Gage Weapon Pack #01 Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on November 26, 2013, and were replaced at the release of Gage Weapon Pack #01 on December 5. }} Owned Ownership of the DLC is required. Not owned The following can be unlocked by joining a host who owns the DLC. Permanent Christmas 2013 Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on December 10, 2013. }} Permanent Requires 3 of the 4 players to own the "A merry Payday Christmas" dlc. Celebration The following only require membership in the official Payday 2 Steam group. Infamy Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on January 13, 2014, and were replaced when Update #22 was released on January 22, 2014. }} Permanent Gage Weapon Pack #02 Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on January 27, 2014, and were replaced at the release of Gage Weapon Pack #02 on January 30. }} Owned Ownership of the DLC is required. Permanent The Death Wish Update Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages on February 13, 2014, when the Poetry Jam competition was opened. }} Teaser 2 The following appeared on achievement pages on February 18, 2014. }} Permanent Trivia *"No One Cared Who I Was..." is a reference to a meme about Bane from Batman. It was also Overkill Producer Almir's Steam avatar picture for a long time. *"Yeah he's a Gold Digger" is a reference to a Kanye West song called "Gold Digger" *"Fish A.I." is a joke about Infinity Ward, referencing them showing off Fish A.I. in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a big achievement. *"Lord of War" is a reference to the movie also named Lord of War which was about an illegal arms dealer. *"King of the Hill" is a reference to the famous mutliplayer gameplay style included in many video games. * "You Shall not Pass!" is a reference to Gandalf's well known quote in The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring ''movie. *The "Man of Iron" is a reference to the ''Iron Man series. *The "Smooth Criminal" is a reference to the Michael Jackson song of the same name. *"Let's Do Thi..." is a reference to the Leeroy Jenkins incident where an overly eager player shouted "Alright, let's do this!" *"They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" is a reference to song Ridin by Chamillionaire. *"F in Chemistry" is a likely reference to the television series Breaking Bad in which a terminally ill chemistry teacher decides to cook and sell methamphetamine with a former student as a means of making a nest egg to leave his family. *"Doctor Fantastic" is likely a reference to the Marvel character Dr. Reed Richards, aka Mr. Fantasic of the Fantastic Four. He is a doctorate and a scientist who invents many high-tech devices, comparable to the fusion engine stolen during the job. *"Diamonds are Forever" is a clear reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. *As with the achievement mentioned avove, "License to Kill" is also a reference to James Bond. (As well as the Gruber Kurz pistol) *"Shoot the Glass" is a likely reference to the film "Die Hard". Antagonist Hans Gruber (Alan Rickman) orders his henchman to shoot out glass windows when he discovers that protagonist John McClane (Bruce Willis) is barefoot. *"The pumpkin king made me do it!" is likely a reference to Golden Earring's song "The Devil Made Me Do It" *"I am the one who knocks" is a reference to Breaking Bad, when Walter's wife, Skyler was questioning him if he was in danger. Walt, getting mad at his wife said "Skyler I am not in danger, I AM THE DANGER. A guy opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No, I am the one who KNOCKS!" *"Full Measure" is also a reference to Breaking Bad, when Mike tells Walt a story about confronting a chronic wife abuser back when he was a beat cop. Mike intervened, and almost killed the wife-beater, but gave in when the abuser promised to change his ways. Shortly thereafter the man beat his wife to death. Mike's mistake was to take a half measure when he should have killed the abuser. "No more half measures, Walter," he says referring to Jesse. This could also be a shoutout to Aaron Paul, who played Jesse, and who has a tattoo that reads "No Half Measures" *All Presidential achievements are references to policies enacted when that president was in office, or are quotes from those presidents. *"If You Liked it you Should have put a Ring on it" Is a reference to a song of the same name by Beyonce. *"But Wait - There's More!" is a reference to a popular phrase in informercials, commonly used by Billy Mays. *"In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me" is a reference to First Blood. *"The Eighth and Final Rule" is a reference to the movie "Fight Club". *"Eco Round" is a reference to the Counter-Strike series in which the heist GO Bank is based on. When players are low on in-game money, players will call out an "Eco Round" in which the team will result to using their starting secondary weapons. *"Inception" is a reference to the scene in the 2010 film Inception where Arthur - played by Joseph Gordon-Levitt - fires on the host's 'defenses' using a SCAR-H assault rifle - the basis for the Eagle Heavy assault rifle in Payday 2. *The "Breaking Bad" achivement is a reference to the TV show with the same name, because day 1 and the TV show both involve cooking crystal meth. *The "Cash Is King" achivement's name came from the message Overkill put on all the cash registers in the game *The "Came in Like a Wrecking Ball" achivement is a reference to Miley Cyrus's 'The Wrecking Ball' *"Who Let The Doge Out" is a reference to both "Who Let The Dogs Out", a famous song by The Baha Men, and the Doge internet meme. *"It's Always Foggy in Washington D.C." is reference to the show "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia". *"Wedding Crashers" is likely a reference to the movie of the same name. *"They Drew First Blood, Not Me" is a reference to the Rambo movie series. Not only was "First Blood" part of the title of the second movie, but Rambo's combined total kills across the four movies is 220, same as the achievement. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC